


The First Time We Met

by freeagentgirl



Series: The First Time We Met (And Other Firsts) 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Forever Fic Challenge, First Meetings, Gen, Kid Fic, Super Short Fic, Writer's block is evil, i suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeagentgirl/pseuds/freeagentgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel meet for the first time as kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time We Met

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Classic Erynn's prompt (Dean and Cas meet for the first time as toddlers/in Kindergarten) on the Destiel Forever fb page fic challenge. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

The very first time that Castiel Novak met Dean Winchester, he was knocked off his feet, quite literally. It was recess time for the Kindergarten class at Sunflower Elementary where Castiel was being brought to his new school by his older brother Gabriel when Dean barreled into him at top speed as he chased another boy as they played ‘Tag’.

 

Dean picked himself up off the ground and turned to face Castiel, “Oh my gosh, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to run into you! Are you ok?”

 

Castiel looked thoughtfully at Dean as he checked himself for injury, “Yes, I believe so.”

 

Dean reached out a hand to Castiel, “Awesome! My name is Dean. Did you need help up?”

 

Castiel blinked at Dean before he grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled himself up, “Thank you, Dean. I’m Castiel. I’m new here.”

 

“Cas-teal?” Dean’s brow furrowed, “That’s kind of a weird name.”

 

“No, it’s Cas-tea-el, Dean,” Castiel sighed, “I was named after an angel like the rest of my family.”

 

“Ohhh. Hmm. Can I call you Cas instead? I’ll remember it better that way.”

 

Castiel considered this for a moment before he spoke, “Yes. I believe that would be acceptable.”

 

“C’mon, then, Cas! Let’s go play!”

 

Castiel looked back towards his brother. Gabriel smiled at him. “Go play with Dean-o, little bro. I’ll go find your teacher and get them up to speed on who you are and whatnot. Don’t worry kiddo. Go have fun and I’ll see you after school.”

 

“Thank you, Gabriel,” Castiel replied as he ran off after Dean.

 

Dean stopped when he approached a bunch of kids. “Hey, guys, this is Cas. He’s new here. Cas, this is Charlie, Jo and Ash. These are my friends, Cas, and they can be your friends, too!”

 

Castiel waved shyly at the group, “Hi”

 

The group responded with a chorus of, “Hey, Cas!” as Dean slung his arm around Castiel’s shoulders and grinned widely at him. “See, Cas? They like you already!”

 

Across the playground the bell rang to announce the end of recess. Dean grabbed Castiel by the wrist and pulled him, “C’mon Cas! There’s a Fireman coming to see us today! Sit with me so that we can go see the big fire truck together! It’s going to be so cool!”

 

Castiel couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face as he followed his new friends, especially Dean, inside the school. Maybe things would be good here in Lawrence after all.


End file.
